Too Late
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Saat luka itu sudah terlanjur tergores dengan tinta permanen. Saat kesenangan berubah menjadi kehampaan. Saat mata itu tak pernah lagi menatap dengan penuh cinta. Saat sesal jadi terasa begitu memuakkan. Saat itu pula Hiroto menyadari, dia tak bisa memutar waktu dan menghapus dosa lamanya./two-shoot!/RnR?/HIATUS


Hiroto masih berdiri di sana. Sekitar lima meter dari toko buku yang ada di tengah kota. Mata serupa jade miliknya menatap dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko buku.

Pemuda yang berkulit tan, berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna serupa tulang terlihat tengah melemparkan sebuah candaan hangat pada pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya. Bukan dia yang Hiroto perhatikan, tapi pemuda yang satunya lagi. Pemuda berambut biru panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya.

Kedua pemuda itu masih tampak berbincang, sebelum akhirnya pandangan keduanya menangkap sosok Hiroto.

Hiroto diam saja saat kedua pasang mata itu menatap dirinya. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu malah melemparkan sebuah senyum pada orang itu. Bukan pada pemuda berambut putih—persetan dengan keberadaannya, Hiroto tak peduli dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa mengenalnya. Senyuman itu lebih ia tujukan pada pemuda yang satu lagi.

Pemuda dengan permata cokelat madu yang indah. Pemuda yang pernah menjadi miliknya dulu—tepatnya, 3 tahun lalu.

Pemuda yang pernah dengan telak ia sakiti. Oh, baiklah, mungkin menyakitinya bukan kata yang tepat.

Hiroto sudah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar menyakiti. Hiroto sudah ... membuangnya.

Rasa bersalah mulai merambati Hiroto bersamaan dengan kembalinya kepingan-kepingan memori pahit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Ya, dulu dia membuang pemuda itu dan kini pemuda krimson itu amat menyesali perbuatannya.

Menyesal karena telah menganggap perasaan pemuda itu sebagai mainan.

Menyesal karena pernah menyuarakan jutaan dusta di telinganya.

Menyesal karena telah membuatnya terpenjara di dalam penderitaan.

Menyesal karena telah membuatnya begitu sering menangis dalam sepi.

Menyesal karena telah membuat seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta merasa terlalu muak untuk kembali mencintai orang sepertinya dan lebih memilih pergi.

Menyesal...

* * *

**Disclaimer : all belong to Level-5. Judul dan garis besar cerita dari fic ini saya ambil dari lagunya Co-Ed School 'Too Late'. Listen to that song if you want to feel what i feel when i write this fic *grab tissue***

**Warning : OOC (Yes! I made Hiroto so damn freakin' playboy here! I bet that all of you will gonna kill me after read this xD), AU, possibly typo(s), plotless, very cliche, and the most important thing... this fic is containing some yaoi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any flame and those blah, blah, blah about yaoi. I've warned you, pals!**

**Italic = flashback, namun bisa juga berarti gumaman**

**Too Late**  
**by lunlun caldia**

* * *

Kazemaru sedikit tercekat saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda krimson itu di dalam territori pandangannya. Wajah Kazemaru tampak mengeras saat menatap pemuda dengan warna lambut tak lazim itu. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa senang dalam pertemuan tak terduga mereka.

'_Oh, sialan! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?_' pemilik rangkaian bola mata sewarna madu itu mengumpat dalam hati.

Kazemaru mengenal sosok itu—amat kenal malah.

Dia Kiyama Hiroto. Teman satu sekolah Kazemaru waktu di SMA dulu. Mantan kekasih sekaligus orang yang paling Kazemaru benci saat ini.

Yeah, bagaimana bisa Kazemaru tidak mengenali orang yang berhasil membuatnya memberikan titel terindah sekaligus terjelek di dalam hidupnya?

Mata madu Kazemaru menyipit.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dan Hiroto tak terlihat berubah.

Rambutnya masih mengimitasikan warna darah, sama seperti dulu. Kedua permata zamrud-nya masih terlihat menawan, sama seperti dulu. Kulitnya juga masih sepucat yang Kazemaru ingat. Hiroto masih terlihat sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu—lupakan model rambut Hiroto yang kini terlihat acak-acakan, juga kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung indahnya. Selain model rambut dan kacamata—yang entah sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk memakainya—tak ada yang berubah.

Dada Kazemaru terasa seperti dililit sesuatu saat sosok familier itu melemparkan sebuah senyum padanya.

Demi Tuhan, apa Kazemaru baru melihat Hiroto tersenyum?

Setelah tiga tahun mereka saling memutuskan hubungan, dan kini dia berani kembali memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di sekitar Kazemaru sambil tersenyum!

Sekali lagi, tersenyum!

Oh, dia tidak tahu saja kalau saat ini Kazemaru benar-benar ingin meninju hidung pemuda krimson itu dan membuat senyum tololnya seketika menghilang dari wajah pucatnya. Ha!

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, setelah beribu-ribu luka yang berhasil pemuda itu goreskan di dinding hati Kazemaru, setelah pemuda itu membuangnya, dia masih sanggup memberi Kazemaru sebuah senyum ceria tanpa setitik pun ada rasa berdosa.

Benar-benar tidak punya otak.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia melambaikan tangannya lalu bertanya bagaimana kabar Kazemaru setelah tiga tahun ini dengan wajah sumringah? Brengsek.

Ah, satu lagi yang tak berubah pada diri Hiroto. Dia tetap saja seseorang yang brengsek—di mata Kazemaru.

Rasa sesak perlahan menggelayut di dada pemuda itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Kazemaru menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Demi Tuhan, Kazemaru benar-benar menyesal pernah mengenal pemuda itu dan sempat menjadikannya sebagai pemilik seluruh ruang yang ada di hatinya. Sungguh sangat sangat menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hiroto dan Kazemaru masih berdiri berhadapan di atas gedung sekolah mereka. Hiroto membiarkan sepasang emerald miliknya menatap lurus ke arah Kazemaru yang kini terlihat canggung di depannya.  
_

_Untuk beberapa saat, ada atmosfer aneh yang menyusup di antara keduanya. Hembusan angin musim semi yang terasa segar pun bertiup, menerbangkan ponytail milik Kazemaru sekaligus beberapa helai rambut merah mencolok Hiroto.  
_

_"Jadi ... bagaimana, Kazemaru?" suara Hiroto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Pemuda itu menatap Kazemaru dengan intens. Seolah mengatakan, 'Aku-masih-menunggu-jawaban-mu-Kazemaru'.  
_

_Orang yang diberi pertanyaan malah mengeryitkan dahinya. Bingung.  
_

_Sekilas, tampak rona merah muda bermain di kedua pipinya. "A-apanya yang bagaimana?" Kazemaru balik bertanya.  
_

_Helaan nafas sabar—atau mungkin frustasi?—terdengar dari pemuda berkulit seputih susu.  
_

_"Jawabanmu tentu saja, Kazemaru." Hiroto mencoba untuk bersabar.  
_

_Kerutan di kening Kazemaru masih belum menunjukkan tanda untuk menghilang. "Me-memangnya harus dijawab, ya?" Kazemaru kembali menjawab Hiroto dengan pertanyaan yang bodoh.  
_

_Hiroto mengeryit. Sedangkan Kazemaru sibuk merutuki dirinya dalam hati.  
_

_Oh, Demi Tuhan Kazemaru, Hiroto baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia suka padamu! Iya, Hiroto. Kiyama Hiroto.  
_

_Pemuda yang mendapat julukan sebagai ketua OSIS kharismatik dengan serentetan fans wanita yang terus mengelilingi dirinya. Pemuda yang dianugrahi wajah rupawan dan mampu membuat siapa pun menolehkan pandangan saat ia tengah berjalan. Pemuda yang sudah kau suka selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini!  
_

_Dan kau malah meresponnya seperti itu?  
_

_Oh, benar-benar tolol.  
_

_Pantas saja Sakuma sering bilang bahwa kau payah dalam soal seperti ini, Kazemaru.  
_

_Kazemaru terus merutuk dalam hati. Mempertanyakan mengapa ia malah melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh pada Hiroto. Padahal kan dia hanya tinggal menjawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya, Kazemaru ingin sekali meneriakkan kata 'Ya' dan segera berlari memeluk tubuh Hiroto.  
_

_Tapi, mengucapkan sebuah kata sederhana seperti 'Ya' di saat seperti ini entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit.  
_

_Tangan kanan Kazemaru kini bergerak memegang siku kirinya. Mencoba menyamarkan ketegangan yang melanda pemuda dengan rambut ponytail itu.  
_

_Ada keheningan yang merayap di antara mereka sebelum Hiroto memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.  
_

_"Ya ... sebenarnya agak aneh juga saat kau bertanya apa kau harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Kau tahu, kau ini bicara seolah-olah aku baru saja memberi pertanyaan padamu, padahal aku baru menyatakan perasaanku." Hiroto menjawab sambil menggaruk pelipis kanannya. Ada sebuah senyum ganjil terentang di wajahnya. Senyum yang menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan akan respon yang diberikan Kazemaru.  
_

_Kazemaru makin menunduk mendengar kata-kata Hiroto.  
_

_Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti itu, gumam Kazemaru dalam hati._

_Ia merasakan sensasi panas seperti terbakar di kedua pipinya. Oh, berani taruhan kalau warna pipi Kazemaru saat ini sudah menyaingi warna rambut Hiroto._

_"A-ah ... I-tu...," Kazemaru tergagap. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan kata 'Ya' pada Hiroto.  
_

_Hiroto menghela nafas dalam. "Apa kau menyukai orang lain, Kazemaru?"  
_

_Kazemaru mendongak. Mata cokelat madu miliknya membesar. Terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata Hiroto yang barusan.  
_

_"A-apa ... katamu?" Kazemaru menggumam pelan. Seolah meminta Hiroto mengulang perkataannya barusan.  
_

_"Apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" Bibir Kazemaru tampak mengatup saat Hiroto mengulang perkataannya. "Habisnya ... kau terlihat bimbang. Aku jadi berpikir kalau kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Kalau memang benar begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menja—"  
_

_"Tidak benar!" Kazemaru tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Hiroto. Membuat pemuda dengan warna rambut tak lazim itu sedikit tersentak dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.  
_

_"Tidak benar!" ulang Kazemaru. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain! Aku ... aku hanya suka pada satu orang! Pada Hiroto! Tidak ada yang lain—" Kazemaru langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
_

_Oh, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia berteriak di depan Hiroto dan mengatakan semua isi hatinya dengan terang-terangan.  
_

_Bagus, Sakuma pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan begitu Kazemaru memberitahunya.  
Jeda panjang terjadi.  
_

_Kazemaru masih sibuk menutup mulutnya. Rona merah terus menjalar ke setiap sisi wajahnya, dan jantungnya makin berdegup kencang tiap detiknya.  
_

_Pemuda itu malu—tentu saja. Seandainya saat ini ada topi ataupun sesuatu yang bisa menutupi wajahnya, Kazemaru pasti sudah memakai benda itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.  
_

_Tapi sayang, tak ada satu pun benda seperti itu di tempat ini. Jadi, mau tak mau Kazemaru harus rela membiarkan Hiroto menatap wajahnya yang sudah merona dengan sempurna. Oh, ini memalukan.  
Perlahan, Kazemaru mendongak. Membiarkan mata cokelat-nya memasukkan imej pemuda dengan rupa malaikat ke dalam saraf memorinya.  
_

_Hiroto sempat terpekur sejenak, sebelum akhirnya merapatkan bibirnya. Membuat senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang rupawan. Membiarkan mawar kegembiraan bermain di pipi pucatnya.  
Dan saat itu juga, Kazemaru merasa ingin pingsan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perasaanku saja atau memang orang itu sedang tersenyum padamu, Kazemaru," suara bass dari pemuda pemilik rambut putih merayap masuk ke dalam indera pendengar Kazemaru. Suara pemuda itu masuk dengan mulus ke telinga Kazemaru, mengalahkan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang dan kendaraan beroda yang hilir mudik di dekat mereka. Membuat Kazemaru sedikit tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kazemaru menoleh.

"Eh? Ma-masa? Aku kira dia tersenyum padamu, Gouenji." Kazemaru pura-pura tidak tahu dan malah balik bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Gouenji—pemuda dengan rambut putih itu—menaikkan kedua bahunya sebelum menoleh pada Kazemaru.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Kazemaru?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kazemaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya," atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak mau lagi mengenalnya.

Gouenji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ah, lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kau harus segera pulang, Gouenji. Kalau tidak, Yuuka pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu!" Kazemaru mencoba mengalihkan topik yang saat ini tengah bergulir. Dia tidak mau membahas pemuda brengsek itu.

Satu tangan kurus milik Kazemaru menarik lengan Gouenji, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi bergerak menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Gouenji!" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu taksi dan mendorong Gouenji ke dalamnya.

Gouenji yang masih bingung hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam taksi oleh pemuda biru itu.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, Kazemaru!" ucap Gouenji saat Kazemaru hendak menutup pintu taksi. Onyx milik Gouenji menatap mata madu Kazemaru. Seolah ikut memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

Jeda sejenak.

Kazemaru menghela nafas, lalu memberi pemuda dengan kulit tan itu sebuah gelengan kecil disertai senyuman manis. "Kau saja. Aku akan pergi ke apartemennya Sakuma sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu,"

"Tapi—"

"Hanya sebentar." Kazemaru menyahut cepat. "setelah selesai, aku akan segera pulang. Jadi ... kau tidak usah khawatir," lanjut Kazemaru. Sebuah senyum tipis masih terukir di wajahnya.

Sepasang onyx hanya menatap Kazemaru lekat tanpa mampu menjawab satu kata pun.

Mata madu Kazemaru menetap di mata onyx Gouenji untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tangan kurusnya menutup pintu taksi dan membiarkan kendaraan roda empat itu berjalan di tengah padatnya kota malam ini.

Kazemaru masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Menatap taksi yang tadi dinaiki oleh Gouenji yang telah menjauh dan bersatu dengan kendaraan lain. Untuk sesaat, pemuda dengan rambut biru itu mematung. Hingga kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. Ke tempat dimana tadi ia melihat pemuda krimson brengsek itu berdiri—yang sialnya, ternyata dia masih ada di sana.

Hiroto masih berdiri sambil menatap Kazemaru. Tapi, kali ini senyumnya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Kazemaru. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat nanar dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu? Kesedihan?

Kazemaru membalikkan badannya. Membuatnya Hiroto tak lagi bisa menatap wajah serta permata sewarna madu miliknya.

Kazemaru mendengus geli. Seolah menertawakan sorot mata Hiroto barusan.

Ada apa dengannya? Merasa terluka saat melihat Kazemaru kini sudah menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya? Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Kazemaru tersenyum hambar—senyum yang entah ditujukan pada siapa—sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hiroto yang masih mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakuma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk milik keluarga Natsumi. Matanya menatap bosan ke arah tv yang menyala dan menyajikan film drama dengan serentetan adegan romantis yang—menurutnya—menjijikkan.  
_

_Saat ini Sakuma, Kazemaru, Tsunami, Haruna, dan Fubuki sedang berada di kediaman Natsumi. _

_Berkatilah guru sejarah mereka yang telah menyatukan mereka ke dalam sebuah kelompok belajar.  
_

_Acara belajar bersama keenam anak itu sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi karena di luar sedang turun hujan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah Natsumi sampai hujannya menunjukkan tanda untuk mereda.  
_

_Bukan pilihan yang seratus persen bagus sebenarnya. Karena saat ini tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, Natsumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar film di ruang tamunya. _

_Oh, kalau film yang diputar Natsumi itu bergenre thriller, atau setidaknya adventure, Sakuma dan yang lain pasti akan semangat menontonnya. Tapi yang dia putar malah film dengan cerita romansa yang begitu kental. Membuat Sakuma berkali-kali menjulurkan lidahnya; membuat gestur jijik saat melihat tiap adegan yang dipenuhi oleh dialog dengan kata-kata berlebihan. _

_Apa bahasa sastranya? Hiperbolis?_

_"Gaaah! Apa kau punya kantung muntah, Tsunami?" ujar Sakuma pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang duduk di samping kanannya.  
_

_Yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya, "Kalau aku punya, mungkin aku sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutku, Sakuma." balas Tsunami.  
_

_Pemuda yang dijuluki anak pantai ini daritadi sudah bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di sofa. Efek mengantuk karena terlalu lama menonton adegan membosankan minim tantangan.  
_

_Natsumi—sang tuan rumah—menghadiahi Sakuma dan Tsunami sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk.  
_

_"Apa?" Sakuma tampak menggerutu tak senang saat gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu menatapnya galak.  
_

_"Kalian ini tidak mengerti yang namanya romantis ya?" Natsumi mengerutkan keningnya.  
_

_"Romantis itu apa? Nama makanan rendah lemak yang sering kau konsumsi, eh?"  
_

_"Pfft...," Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari Kazemaru, Tsunami, Haruna dan Fubuki.  
_

_Ada tiga segitiga siku-siku yang muncul di pelipis Natsumi saat mendengar jawaban Sakuma. Dia ingin sekali meninju pemuda ber-eyepatch itu, tapi niatannya buru-buru ia urungkan. Ia ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang lady. Dan sebagai lady, ia harus belajar menjaga sikapnya di depan semua orang. Itu artinya, ia juga harus bisa memperpanjang garis batas kesabarannya.  
_

_Natsumi sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas dalam, seakan pembicaraan ini menghabiskan banyak energi.  
_

_"Dengar, Sakuma. Sekali-kali kau harus menonton film semacam ini—"  
_

_"Apa untungnya bagiku? Apa film dengan serangkaian adegan drama itu bisa membuat nilai ulangan matematikaku bagus?" potong Sakuma dengan sinisme yang begitu ditonjolkan.  
_

_"Secara teknis, tentu saja tidak." Natsumi menjawab sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "tapi film ini akan membuatmu menemukan sisi lembut dalam dirimu."  
_

_Sakuma mengeryit tak senang. Sedikit tersinggung sebenarnya. "Apa maksudmu, eh? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku ini tidak punya sisi lembut, begitu?"  
_

_"Secara teknis, Natsumi benar, Sakuma. Kau ini terlalu kasar." Kazemaru ikut menyahut. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan biasa. Sama biasanya seperti ketika ia melihat matahari yang terbit dari timur.  
_

_Natsumi tersenyum senang saat Kazemaru ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan tak penting antara dia dan Sakuma. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak harus menghadapi omongan Sakuma sendirian, kan?  
_

_Hal lain yang membuat Natsumi senang adalah, Kazemaru secara tidak langsung menyetujui omongan sang Lady Raimon. Yay! Dia dapat satu suara. Beri tepuk tangan!  
_

_"Aku kira kau ada dipihakku, Kazemaru!" gerutu Sakuma.  
_

_Kazemaru nyengir. "Aku selalu ada dipihakmu, teman. Percayalah. Tapi, aku sedikit setuju dengan omongan Natsumi. Kau tahu, kau itu terlalu kasar—"  
_

_"Dan keras kepala." Fubuki menimpali sambil terkekeh. Menghiraukan tatapan mematikan Sakuma yang ditujukan pada semua orang di ruangan ini.  
_

_"—yah, intinya seperti itulah." Kazemaru mengakhiri pendapatnya sambil tertawa pelan.  
_

_"Dan kurasa, sedikit dosis drama picisan macam begini akan membuatmu jauuuuh lebih kalem." Tsunami nekat menambahkan.  
_

_Lady Raimon dapat satu suara lagi!  
_

_Natsumi berjingkrak kegirangan. Fubuki dan Kazemaru terkekeh. Sedangkan Tsunami tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Sakuma menggerutu tak jelas.  
_

_"Argh! Kalian membuatku gila!" Sakuma menggeram frustasi. Lalu memutuskan untuk tidak kembali berkomentar. Tindakannya tepat, karena jika membuka mulutnya lagi mungkin Haruna akan ikut menimpali dan itu tidak bagus untuknya. Percayalah.  
_

_Hening kembali merayap di antara mereka. Natsumi sudah kembali duduk di samping Haruna, menonton film dengan mimik serius. Fubuki duduk sambil memainkan rubrik yang entah ia temukan di mana. Sedangkan Tsunami, Sakuma, dan Kazemaru ikut menonton tapi tidak seratus persen memperhatikan. Mereka bertiga kebanyakan menguap. Berbanding terbalik dengan Natsumi dan Haruna yang justru memperhatikan film itu dengan seksama. Oh, dasar cewek!  
_

_Sakuma benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka lihat dari film itu? Apa daya tariknya? _

_Film itu hanya berisi adegan-adegan memuakkan di mana sang wanita jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan. Dilanjutkan dengan bumbu-bumbu romansa murahan yang membuat alur cerita jadi mudah ditebak.  
_

_Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Natsumi dan Haruna tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti 'Ooh!', 'Aw!', dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan Sakuma. Satu-satunya suara yang ingin ia keluarkan saat itu adalah 'Euh!'.  
_

_"Oh, asal kau tahu saja, aku ingin sekali memukul wajah pria itu! Dia sudah berkali-kali menyakiti kekasihnya, membuangnya, dan sekarang dia minta kembali! Keterlaluan!" sergah Haruna kesal. _

_Dia menunjuk ke arah layar, di mana sedang terjadi adegan menyedihkan—memuakkan, kalau boleh Sakuma menambahkan—antara pemeran utama pria dan wanita. Saat itu terlihat pemeran prianya sedang sibuk berlari mengejar sang wanita(Sakuma memutar bola matanya saat melihatnya. 'Ya ampun, ini sebenarnya apa sih? Film india?' gumamnya dalam hati.)untuk kemudian meminta wanita itu memaafkan kesalahannya di masa lalu dan menerima cintanya kembali. Sungguh klise.  
_

_"Ah, tapi aku pikir pria itu manis, Haruna." komentar Natsumi. "dia mati-matian minta maaf pada wanita itu, bukankah itu manis?"  
_

_"Kepalamu pasti habis terbentur sesuatu kalau menganggap hal semacam itu manis," Sakuma menyahut sarkastis. _

_Fubuki menghela nafas dalam.  
_

_Tsunami menguap bosan.  
_

_Kazemaru menepuk pelan dahinya. "Jangan mulai lagi, Sakuma," ujarnya pelan.  
_

_Natsumi mendengus tak senang. "Anak laki-laki sepertimu memang tidak pernah mengerti hal-hal semacam ini."  
_

_"Dan anak perempuan sepertimu tak pernah mengerti dengan yang namanya realita." Sakuma tersenyum sinis, memutar bola mata. Melempar pandangan mencemooh pada sang Lady.  
_

_"Wah ... wah, sejak kapan Sakuma tertarik menyebut soal realita?" Kazemaru mengeryitkan dahinya. Tertarik dengan topik tak biasa yang barusan disinggung oleh sahabatnya itu.  
_

_"Sejak aku sadar bahwa ada orang yang begitu mengagumi deretan adegan klise tak berguna," Sakuma mengerling pada Natsumi dan Haruna.  
_

_Tak terima, Natsumi pun menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bicara seolah kau paham dengan maksud realita itu sendiri,"  
_

_"Oh ... kau akan terkejut saat tahu betapa pahamnya aku dalam hal seperti ini," Sakuma melipat kedua tangannya. "faktanya, orang yang sifatnya memang sudah brengsek, sampai kapan pun akan tetap brengsek, nona."  
_

_Natsumi memandang Sakuma sambil mengerutkan kening. "Maaf?" gadis itu memberi isyarat pada bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan ucapannya dan meminta Sakuma untuk mengulang perkataannya.  
_

_Sakuma menghentakkan dagunya ke arah tv yang masih menyala. Seolah mengatakan aku-bicara-soal-adegan-di-dalam-film-itu.  
_

_"Oh...," Natsumi mengangguk mengerti. "jadi kau menganggap kalau adegan di dalam film itu tidak sesuai dengaan realita?"  
_

_"Tepat sekali!"  
_

_"Sebelah mananya yang tidak sesuai?" Haruna kini ikut bergabung.  
_

_"Semuanya—kalau boleh aku bilang begitu," balas Sakuma cepat. "tapi yang paling parah adalah adegan kejar-kejaran itu. Apa tujuannya? Untuk mendapatkan maaf dari si wanita? Oh, yang benar saja."  
_

_"Tapi itu manis—"  
_

_"Yeah, manis. Tentu saja." Sakuma memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kali. "dan sebentar lagi kau pasti juga berpikir anak pantai seperti Tsunami juga manis,"  
_

_Tsunami melempar pandangan kenapa-kau-membawa-nama-ku pada Sakuma yang sialnya, malah diabaikan begitu saja.  
_

_"Oh, yeah? Lalu yang benar itu menurutmu bagaimana, Tuan Realita? Hm?" Mata Natsumi menyipit. Menantang sebelah mata Sakuma untuk segera memberikan jawaban.  
_

_"Bukankah sudah kubilang, orang brengsek, akan terus menjadi orang brengsek." Sakuma terdiam. Sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Membuat Natsumi dan semua orang di sini memandangnya dengan tak sabar. "saat ini, pria itu mungkin bisa berlari dan meminta maaf pada wanita itu. Tapi, memangnya kita bisa tahu apa isi hati terdalamnya? Tidak, kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin pria itu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Sekali brengsek, tetap saja brengsek. Hm."  
_

_Kazemaru mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Sakuma. Jawaban yang terdengar frontal, namun tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya. _

_Oh, sejak kapan anak itu belajar menggunakan kosa kata semacam itu?  
_

_Terdengar dengus tawa tertahan dari Natsumi. "Ya ampun, kukira alasannya apa. Ternyata cuma karena hal itu." ujar Natsumi sambil tertawa kecil.  
_

_"Dengar ya, Sakuma, hal itu bisa diatur," lanjut sang Lady.  
_

_Empat orang pemuda yang ada di sana langsung mengerutkan keningnya.  
_

_"Apa maksudmu bisa diatur?" Tsunami penasaran.  
_

_Natsumi tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kalau misalnya ada pemuda yang datang padaku, mengejarku untuk minta maaf, maka aku akan terus berlari sampai ke lantai teratas sebuah gedung!"  
_

_Kazemaru memutar bola matanya, "Mau apa? Mau terjun bebas?"  
_

_"Semacam itulah," Natsumi menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah alisnya. Membuat mulut Fubuki dan Tsunami menganga. "yah, aku akan membiarkan tubuhku jatuh dari atas gedung itu. Kalau orang itu serius minta maaf, maka dia pasti akan ikut terjun!" lanjut Natsumi bersemangat.  
_

_Kazemaru sweatdrop.  
_

_Fubuki menggelengkan kepalanya.  
_

_Tsunami membiarkan mulutnya menganga dua kali lebih lebar.  
_

_Wajah Sakuma seperti habis kena tampar oleh puluhan pinguin.  
_

_"Dasar Lady sinting!" pekiknya kemudian.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiroto sedikit terhenyak saat melihat Kazemaru membalikkan badannya. Memblokir seluruh akses bagi mata hijaunya untuk menatap setiap inchi wajahnya, dan hanya mengijinkannya menatap punggung yang tertutup helaian rambut biru.

Mata Hiroto menatap nanar ke arah rambut milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Ah, rambut itu, sejak kapan Kazemaru membiarkan rambutnya tergerai seperti itu? Yah, memang tidak sepenuhnya tergerai sih. Tapi, Hiroto selalu tahu bahwa Kazemaru selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi bentuk ekor kuda—dulu.  
Hiroto tersenyum getir saat kata 'dulu' hinggap di kepalanya.

Dia tahu bahwa dulu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menyebut satu titik waktu yang baru tiga tahun berlalu. Tapi, Hiroto juga tak punya hak menyebut 'saat Kazemaru masih menjadi miliknya' untuk titik waktu itu.

Kenapa? Karena dia tak pernah merasa pantas. Tidak untuk saat ini, tidak nanti, tidak pula di masa depan. Tak akan pernah.

Dan Hiroto yakin, Kazemaru juga tak akan sudi mengakui dirinya sebagai mantan kekasih. Pasti.

Ada sebuah hembusan angin dingin yang meniup sebuah lubang menganga di dalam hati pemuda krimson itu. Membuat rasa perih perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya kembali tersenyum dalam getir untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Mata hijau itu masih menatap sosok Kazemaru. Sosok indah yang dulu pernah ia miliki. Sosok yang dulu dengan bodohnya ia lepaskan begitu saja.

Perlahan, Kazemaru bergerak. Pergi. Menjauh dari territori pandangan Hiroto. Membaur dengan ratusan pejalan kaki yang bersliweran di sekitar sini.

Kazemaru menghindarinya—bukan, sejak awal pemuda biru itu memang tak pernah sudi untuk menatapnya. Dia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Hiroto.

Hiroto tersenyum hambar saat menyadari satu kenyataan pahit yang harus bisa ia terima. Senyum hambar yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu indah di wajah serupa malaikat. Terlalu indah bahkan, sampai membuat kesan menyedihkan melekat di atasnya.

Dan perlahan, Hiroto pun berbalik. Mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan Kazemaru.

'_Padahal bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama...,_' lirih pemuda berkulit susu itu dalam hati.

Rasa sesak terus mendekap dadanya. Selanjutnya, seulas senyum samar terbingkai di rona hambar, berpadu dalam pandangan yang nanar.

Hiroto tak pernah memperhatikan telah berapa ribu kali bumi berotasi. Tak pernah sekali pun menghitung berapa juta kali jarum jam bergerak. Dia memang tak pernah memperhatikan hal remeh seperti itu. Bahkan dia tak pernah menyadari berapa tetes air mata yang sudah Kazemaru keluarkan untuk dirinya. Tak pernah.

Tapi kini Hiroto selalu menghitung berapa banyak hari-hari yang telah ia lewati dalam kehampaan. Tanpa sosok Kazemaru yang dulu selalu ada untuknya.

Dan kini, ia sadar betapa berharga sosok Kazemaru baginya. Tidak, Kazemaru bahkan lebih dari sekedar berharga.

Sepertinya kalimat '_Kau baru akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang dalam hidupmu saat mereka telah pergi_' itu benar.

Dan kini ... orang yang selalu ia anggap berharga malah menatapnya penuh kebencian. Menyebarkan aura dendam ke arahnya. Menunjukkan gestur-gestur yang mengisyarat bahwa ia benar-benar membenci sosok Hiroto. Yang lebih parah, mungkin saat ini Kazemaru berharap supaya Hiroto lenyap saja dari dalam dunia ini.

Ironis.

Tapi sungguh, Hiroto selalu merasa keironisan ini pantas untuk ia terima. Dan nyatanya, memang seperti itu. Ia pantas menerima semua itu. Dosanya terlalu besar, karma terlalu tak sabar memainkan perannya. Bahkan maaf pun tak akan berlaku lagi untuknya.

—tunggu dulu.

Maaf?

Mata hijau Hiroto untuk sesaat terihat berkilat.

Benar juga. Maaf. Hiroto belum pernah sekali pun minta maaf pada Kazemaru.

Hiroto belum pernah sekali pun menyuarakan betapa berartinya Kazemaru. Hiroto belum pernah membisikkan betapa menyesalnya dia melepas Kazemaru.

Hiroto belum pernah menggumamkan betapa inginnya dia kembali merengkuh tubuh Kazemaru, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidangnya, mencium aroma shampo yang menguar dari tiap helaian birunya, membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari kulit mereka yang saling bertemu.

Hiroto bahkan belum pernah mengakui secara langsung bahwa sosok Kazemaru telah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Belum pernah. Dan Hiroto amat menyesali itu semua.

Perlahan, Hiroto kembali memutar tubuhnya. Menatap jalanan di mana tadi Kazemaru terlihat melangkahkan kakinya. Jalan di mana Kazemaru telah menghilang. Menyatu bersama para pejalan kaki yang anehnya mirip sekawanan ikan sarden yang sedang melakukan migrasi.

Hiroto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras bersamaan dengan terukirnya sebuah tekad yang bulat di dalam hatinya.

Ia. Harus. Mengejar. Kazemaru.

Ya, harus.

Kaki panjang itu pun mengambil langkah yang lebar. Tubuh atletis itu pun bercampur, memecah alur di antara para pejalan kaki di sana. Si rambut merah itu pun meneriakkan satu nama yang kemudian kembali tenggelam—kalah dengan suara bising yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kazemaru!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku sudah mendapatkannya dan hari ini sudah genap satu bulan, Aphrodi."  
_

_Seseorang dengan paras cantik mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah serupa malaikat yang membuat setiap orang terkecoh akan gendernya.  
_

_Bagaimana tidak? Coba perhatikan rambut pirang panjangnya, dan wajah mulus bak seorang putri bangsawan.  
_

_Dilihat dari sisi mana pun dan dalam posisi apapun, dia ini perempuan. _

_Mau dilihat dengan mata telanjang atau pun menggunakan alat bantu, dia tetap saja perempuan. _

_Tapi coba perhatikan dengan seksama. Sisihkan satu atau dua menit waktu kalian, dan kalian akan mendapati bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki tulen.  
_

_Aphrodi, pemuda pemilik wajah cantik itu bersiul pelan. Memandang sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata jade yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tatapan intens.  
_

_"Wah ... lihat siapa yang begitu serius menanggapi taruhan itu?" ucap Aphrodi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.  
_

_"Ck, kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu."  
_

_"Lalu apa? Terobsesi? Begitu, Hiroto?"  
_

_Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.  
_

_Aphrodi menyeringai. "jangan bilang kalau kau adalah tipe orang yang terobsesi dengan hal-hal semacam itu—"  
_

_"Aku hanya mau membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan Kazemaru dengan mudah." _

_Hiroto memotong ucapan Aphrodi. Tak membiarkan pemuda pirang itu terus-terusan memberi komentar dan terus menuduhnya sebagai orang yang gila akan obsesi. _

_Oh, demi apapun, apa sih yang membuat Aphrodi berpikiran seperti itu? Hiroto bukan tipe orang yang mau memperhatikan hal-hal kecil semacam taruhan, apalagi menjadikan itu sebagai obsesi. Geez! Seperti orang tidak yang punya tujuan hidup saja.  
_

_Hening merambat di antara kedua pemuda itu.  
_

_Hiroto memutuskan untuk duduk di atas meja yang ada di samping bangku Aphrodi.  
_

_Samar-samar terdengar suara Fuusuke yang meneriakkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia teriakkan, Hiroto dan Aphrodi sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing. Tapi mereka bisa dengan jelas mendengar ada kata "Tulip" dan "bodoh" di dalam kalimatnya. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara gebrakan meja, disusul oleh teriakan dengan kata-kata yang tak layak untuk lulus sensor dari Haruya.  
_

_Dengus tawa yang tertahan dari Aphrodi adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dari salah satu dari mereka.  
_

_"Oh, jadi kau hanya mau membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesonamu, huh?"  
_

_"Aku tidak pernah suka menyebut itu pesona. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya seperti ... bagaimana bilangnya, ya?" Hiroto sedikit melirik langit-langit kelas sejenak. Membuat gestur bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Oh, ya. Bakat alami." lanjut Hiroto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aphrodi. Menyeringai penuh percaya diri—atau narsis?—. Membuat Aphrodi sukses memutar bola matanya.  
_

_"Oh, yang benar saja." gumam si wajah cantik.  
_

_"Tapi ... kau lihat sendiri, kan? Hiroto selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau." lanjut Hiroto sambil memamerkan seringai khas miliknya.  
_

_Aphrodi mendengus geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat beberapa helai rambut pirang indahnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ya, ya, ya. Hiroto selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, bahkan dengan sekali kedipan mata."  
_

_Aphrodi sedikit memodifikasi kata-kata Hiroto. Membuat pemuda krimson itu kembali tersenyum sinis.  
_

_"Well ... well, pria berbakat, hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Taruhan kita bukan cuma mendapatkan si biru ponytail itu loh," ucap Aphrodi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Nada suara pemuda itu terdengar sedikit berayun. Jelas sekali ada maksud mengejek yang tersamarkan di dalamnya. Ia lalu memandang Hiroto dengan pandangan hangat. Hangat namun menusuk.  
_

_Hiroto mendengus tak senang. Sadar akan apa yang Aphrodi maksud. "Oh, ayolah. Kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini orang pelupa saja,"  
_

_Aphrodi pun membiarkan suara tawa merdunya berkumandang, terdengar bagai denting lonceng yang syahdu.  
_

_"Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mengingatkanmu." Aphrodi meneruskan setelah tawanya sepenuhnya berhenti.  
_

_Gendikkan bahu dari Hiroto menjawab ucapan pemuda yang mengimitasikan paras dewi itu. _

_"Terserah," tukas Hiroto. Singkat dan dingin. Sisi gelap yang hanya nampak pada teman-teman terdekatnya.  
_

_"Jadi?" Aphrodi menyangga pipi kirinya dengan tangan mulusnya. Menagih jawaban pada si merah.  
_

_"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya," Hiroto menjawab dengan cuek.  
_

_Aphrodi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tertarik dengan kata 'semua' yang tadi Hiroto ucapkan.  
_

_"Oh, ya?"  
_

_Gumaman terdengar dari pemilik sepasang permata jade.  
_

_"Sudah mengajaknya nonton film berdua?"  
_

_"Ya."  
_

_"Sudah menghabiskan akhir pekanmu dengannya?"  
_

_"Ya."  
_

_"Sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya?"  
_

_Hiroto terdiam sejenak. _

_Ciuman pertama. Oh, tentu saja. Itu adalah bagian terpenting dari taruhan gila yang ia dan Aphrodi buat. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah satu misi penting yang wajib ia lakukan—selain mendapatkan Kazemaru, tentu saja. Dan tentu saja, pemuda semacam Hiroto bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. _

_Dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan itu dari Kazemaru.  
_

_Pikiran pemuda yang dianugerahi wajah rupawan itu sedikit melayang pada kejadian malam itu. Malam di mana dia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan betapa lembut dan manis bibir pemuda dengan mata madu itu. Malam di mana dia untuk pertama kalinya memberikan kecupan singkat di atas benda paling sensitif yang ada di wajahnya.  
_

_Ada sesuatu yang hangat menghinggapi perasaan Hiroto saat ia mengingat betapa lembut dan hangat bibir Kazemaru—pemuda malang yang menjadi bahan taruhan antara dirinya dan Aphrodi. _

_Hiroto selalu mengeryit dalam hati saat ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kazemaru saat tahu bahwa ia hanyalah barang taruhan. Membayangkan betapa hancurnya pemuda itu nanti saat ia tahu bahwa kata-kata cinta yang selalu Hiroto bisikkan di telinganya hanya bualan belaka. Hanya bohong. Palsu. Fiktif. Sandiwara.  
_

_Hiroto menggeleng pelan. Mengusir pemikiran konyol yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya.  
_

_Oh, persetan dengan itu semua. Hiroto tak mau ambil pusing dengan perasaan Kazemaru. _

_Sejak awal tujuan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Hanya untuk menjalankan taruhannya dengan Aphrodi. Hanya untuk mengusir rasa penatnya. Tak pernah ada satu pun niat dalam dirinya untuk serius dengan si anak angin. Tak pernah ada perasaan tertarik padanya. Kejam? Terserah.  
_

_Salahkan Kazemaru yang terlalu polos. _

_Dia terlalu mudah untuk dimanipulasi, persis seperti buku yang sedang terbuka. Terlalu polos. Terlalu murni. Terlalu putih. Terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Ha!  
_

_Aphrodi mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari pemuda krimson itu.  
Hiroto menaikkan alisnya. Menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah seringai dengan makna yang absurb.  
_

_"Ciuman pertama, kedua, atau ketiga, semuanya sudah jadi milikku." ada kebanggaan yang tersirat dari kata-kata Hiroto.  
_

_Mata Aphrodi sedikit membulat saat mendengar jawaban Hiroto. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia kembali bersiul. "Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa orangtuamu memberi nama Kiyama Hiroto? Harusnya mereka menambahkan 'Playboy' sebagai nama tengahmu."  
_

_"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."  
_

_Tawa Aphrodi kembali pecah. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.  
_

_Hiroto adalah pemuda yang tampan, Aphrodi mengakui itu. _

_Dia juga mengakui kemampuannya dalam menarik perhatian orang-orang. Mengagumi caranya dalam menjerat semua pasang mata ke arahnya. Memuji kelihaiannya menyembunyikan kebusukan hati dan menempelkan imej baik di sampulnya.  
_

_Bakat yang luar biasa. Atau, apa boleh Aphrodi menyebut kalau pemuda itu luar biasa brengsek? _

_Ah, yang mana pun sama saja sepertinya.  
_

_Hiroto tak pernah sekali pun kelihatan serius dalam menjalani satu hubungan. Dia hanya akan menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang hanya untuk sebatas kesenangan. Selingan. Tak ada keinginan untuk setia—hal yang biasanya selalu ada di dalam sebuah hubungan. Hal yang biasanya selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh setiap pasangan.  
_

_Hal itu juga yang membuat Aphrodi sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Apa Hiroto memang benar-benar tak punya ketertarikan menjalani hubungan dengan serius? _

_Oh, atau jangan-jangan dia tak pernah menganggap semua orang yang dekat dengannya itu berarti?  
_

_Aphrodi mengerling pada Hiroto. Menilik wajah dengan kontur maskulin itu. Mencoba membaca apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala yang tertutup helaian rambut dengan pigmen merah.  
_

_Hiroto berdehem. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak nyaman dengan tatapan menyelidik yang saat ini Aphrodi tujukan padanya.  
_

_"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Aphrodi? Oh, atau kau sedang mengagumi wajahku?" sebuah kalimat dengan bentuk kenarsisan yang membalut nada sarkastis dengan sempurna keluar dari mulut Hiroto.  
_

_Aphrodi tersenyum lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Oh, aku hanya penasaran, Hiroto."  
_

_Sepasang jade memicing curiga. "Mengenai apa?"  
_

_Tubuh pemuda pirang itu bergerak mundur; menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi. Membuat suara derit yang menggelitik dari pertemuan antara kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar.  
_

_"Apa kau tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan seseorang?" bagai panah, kata-kata Aphrodi langsung meluncur tanpa peringatan. Tak terduga. Membuat Hiroto memasang wajah waspada.  
_

_"Cih, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?" Hiroto melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap Aphrodi dengan intens.  
_

_Aphrodi memejamkan matanya. Membuat kedua permata indah miliknya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. "Hanya penasaran, Hiroto." dan kelopak itu kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan permata yang entah kenapa jadi semakin jernih dan berkilat. "Oh, iya, kudengar kau sekarang dekat dengan anak kelas satu yang menjadi sekretaris OSIS itu. Siapa namanya? Err ... Midorikawa, ya?"  
_

_Jeda panjang terjadi.  
_

_Aphrodi kembali berbicara untuk memecah kesunyian. "kau mengincar anak itu sebagai target selanjutnya? Hm?"  
_

_Hiroto mendengus tak senang.  
_

_Aphrodi melayangkan sebuah seringai kemenangan.  
_

_Dua kepala itu saling melayangkan sebuah pertimbangan.  
_

_Hiroto menekan Aphrodi, mencoba membuat pemuda berparas malaikat itu kembali menyimpan rasa penasarannya rapat-rapat. Jelas sekali kalau ia tak menyukai topik ini.  
_

_Hiroto tak suka jika ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya, mencari tahu siapa orang yang mendapat kehormatan sebagai targetnya. Orang yang akan menyesap betapa manis dan memabukkannya rayuan palsu Hiroto, lalu dibuang begitu saja setelah bosan.  
_

_Hei, itu topik yang sedikit pribadi, bukan?  
_

_Tapi sayang, Aphrodi adalah tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan. Dia tak akan begitu saja memadamkan rasa ingin tahunya. Tak akan. Dan Hiroto benci orang dengan sifat seperti itu.  
_

_Hiroto menggeram rendah. Lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Membuat Aphrodi menyeringai lebar.  
_

_"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan Berbakat." nada mengayun kembali digunakan oleh Aphrodi. Sepertinya dia memang berniat membuat Hiroto jengah. Oh, dasar brengsek.  
_

_Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Aphrodi. Membuat mata emeraldnya menatap permata milik Aphrodi. Ah, mata hijau itu. Mata yang selalu menebar racun berkedok kharisma di hadapan semua orang. Mata hijau yang hangat, namun di dalam itu semua tersimpan begitu banyak kepalsuan.  
_

_"Menurutmu?" suara dalam yang terasa begitu lembut dari Hiroto baru saja memotong udara dengan kejamnya.  
_

_Senyum Aphrodi masih terpasang pada tempatnya, dan Hiroto baru saja memasang seringai tipis. Membuat semacam variasi di atas kontur wajah maskulinnya. Sebuah bentuk afirmasi yang begitu ketara. _

**~To Be Continued~ **

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya membuat fic multichap lagi, maka jawabannya adalah Tidak! Demi apapun, saya ga pernah berniat untuk menambah fic multichap saya.

Fic ini sebenarnya one-shoot, tapi karena baru sampai pada pertengahan cerita dan jumlah halaman MS Word yang terlalu membludak(Hell, saya bahkan sudah menghapus beberapa scene dan jumlah halamannya tetep ga wajar! 19Dan belum termasuk author's note!) dan ga pantes lagi untuk di post sebagai one-shoot, maka saya memutuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua atau tiga bagian. TAT

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sedang mencoba bermanufer(?) di genre Sci-Fi dan Suspense dengan membuat satu crossover Inazuma Eleven dan Gundam Seed. Ehm, adakah yang berminat untuk baca? #promosi x"D

Kritik, saran, dan flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati :'D

Review dari kalian akan membuat kadar ke-playboy-an Hiroto berkurang, loh! *diinjek*

Much love,  
LC


End file.
